Kimberly Brook
• History • Kimberly Brook was raised in Encino California, being the daughter to Stephen Brook and Racquel Rose, who married Stephen and changed her surname to Brook. She is known to be the cousin of female wrestler, Christina Brook. Kimberly wasn't at-all interested in wrestling in her growing up life. She was considered as a "Girly Girl", and didn't focus on anything but herself. She took up sports such as Swimming and Gymnastics. She entered the USA All-Star Gymnastics competition when she was 13 years old. She won the award, and therefore received gold in gymnastics. She competed in other various tournaments around these sports. Kimberly went to Sunset High, a high school which was for the Rich and Famous. There, she was brought up among celebrities. The likes of Nikki Hilton, Alyson Michalka and Mischa Barton attended her school. When Kimberley graduated, she had a degree in Medical Work, though she took modeling instead. She first modeled for a small bikini company, modeling in several swimwear clothes. This was when she was spotted by various photographers. The brunette bombshell, became famous through her modeling and was a very big hit, using her modeling name as Desire. She was known to pose in KING Magazine, STUFF Magazine and RIP-TV Magazine. She also posed for Playboy Magazine in May 2006. She won "Playmate Of The Year" in 2006, when her issue was released on 2, May 2006. In 2007, she posed for Playboy once again, in the issue in August. She was the runner up that year in "Playmate Of The Year". She became world famous, and was even known to be in a Sex Tape, though she told that the rumors were false. Her nickname was The Queen Of Seduction, As she was seen with many hunky male celebrities in past flings. At A California Nightclub, She was spotted by a Wrestling Worker. With no experience in wrestling, they told her that she would be sent to a development camp firstly. She thought about the idea and took the offer. Her wrestling career then started in September 2007. • World Wrestling Xtreme - WWX • Kimberly started her wrestling career in WWX, use the ring-name "D3SIR3". Her very first match was against Bloodstained Queen, a diva who had wrestling skill. In the outcome, D3SIR3 was able to secure a pinfall with a school-girl rollup pin. She would compete the next week in a Fatal Fourway Bra and Panties match, against Jenny Tyler, Alicia Key and Tori. She would win after stripping Tori to her bra and panties, though her win was shortly lived. The three divas took a revenge attack on D3SIR3, Though the women's champion, Cristal Claws, came out and made the save. D3SIR3 would face Tori once again next week, this time with Cristal in her own corner. D3SIR3 would lose this match, as Tori would pull a cheat pin. The next week, she would team with Cristal to defeat the team of Tori and Alicia. They won after Cristal did the "Cristalization". The next contest she competed in was a Best Body Contest, where the winner would receive a title shot. D3SIR3 won the title shot, and faced Cristal. She pinned Cristal with a Rollup, though after the match, she gave Cristal back her title, as she did not want to be apart of the company no more. D3SIR3 would leave WWX in December 2007, having no regrets. She would leave and go on with modeling, and look for other companies. • Xtreme Wrestling Organisation - xWo • Kimberly would sign with xWo on January 22 08 under her original name, with Desire in quotes. Her cousin, Christina Brook also competed in xWo. She made her debut on January 23, Where she was confronted by Christina Brook, on mid friendly terms. She respects Christina as an allie, though Kimberly stated that she is in the business for the xWo Women's Championship, with the women's champion being Christina's Tag-Team Partner, Meggie. Rumors are also spreading that Kimberly is set to do a managing angle with Miki Antony Hall, She hasn't confirmed the rumors yet though. Kimberly is expected to make her match debut next week. • Watch Out......Christina Brook - xWo • After a backstage general meeting with the xWo MeltDown General Manager, he granted Kimberly "Desire" a match against Christina Brook. Christina was shocked to know Kimberly wanted to face her, on Meltdown February 1 08'. Kimberly competed in her debut match against her cousin Christina Brook on February 1. The divas fought well, though Kimberly showed true colors when she pinned Christina and won her debut match. This led to Christina being taken out of the women's title picture. After defeating Christina, Kimberly went over to Anarchy for a match-up against Becky Jones on February 7 08'. The diva defeated the veteran, Becky Jones in a singles match. She is now undefeated and has defeated two veteran divas. Kimberly also has her third Playboy Cover to be released. • Her Third Playboy Cover - xWo• Kimberly "Desire" Brook announced that she would be posing for Playboy very soon. It is rumored that the diva will do the cover unveiling at xWo's next PPV "Redemption" on February 10 08'. Kimberly appeared at her Unveiling at the PPV though was interrupted by Carl Madsen. Seeing as Kimberly joined xWo to be a Valet, Carl took control of her contract so she will now be a Part Time wrestler and a Valet. • Here She Comes Again - xWo• Kimberly would appear the next week in xWo, now debuting on her third brand, Revenge. She would face the new debuting diva, Nikki James in singles competition. Kimberly won after delivering a devastating "Sex Appeal" to Nikki James, and then securing her for the pinfall. Kimberly would take a week off in xWo, before she was put in a match at Meltdown! against xWo Women's Champion, Digitiz. After an Outrageous Match, and called one of the best Women's Matches in xWo History, Kimberly secured the pinfall after executing her finisher on Digitiz. Afterwards, Kimberly told fans about how she was one of the top contenders for the title with a 4 - 0 winning streak. Kimberly was set to face Mariann, a French Diva who is the Girlfriend of Damien Kincaid. She accepted, though because of personal problems, Kimberly will not participate in the match. • DU - Divas Unleashed • After hearing news about Kimberly Brook, Divas Unleashed Staff Member, Tequila, offered Kimberly a starting contract with the company. Seeing as how it was an all female promotion, Kimberly accepted Tequila's offer and will now participarte in the upcoming Divas Unleashed events. Kimberly Brook is set to face three other divas in a debutants match in the upcoming Exile in Philadaelphia. ECA Kimberly "Desire" Brook officially signed with ECA on February 23. After winning a contendership by defeating six other divas, Kimberly earned a women's title match. At ECA's biggest PPV of the year on March 9 08', Kimberly will face Angel Sphinx and Women's Champion, Lynn Stafford in a three way for the Women's Championship. ENDING CHAREER SHOCKER As of April 4, 2008, Kimberly "Desire" Brook admitted on her website, Myspace and on public television that she has chosen to retire from the professional wrestling scene. Kimberly ended her contract with ECA, xWo, and much more today. We wish Kimberly the best of luck in her future. • Theme Music Used • Turn It Up - Paris Hilton (xWo - Current) Buttons - PussyCatDollz (WWX - Past) Flirt - PussyCatDollz (WWX - Past) • Championships And Achievements Held • WWX Women's Champion (x1) ECA Women's Title Contendership (ECA) • Win and Loss Record • WWX Win - 05 Loss - 01 Last Match Up: - vs Cristal Claws (Title Match) xWo Win - 04 Loss - 00 Last Match Up: - vs Digitiz (Meltdown - WIN!) • The Achievements • USA All-Star Gymnastics Winner (2000) KING Magazine (February 2005) STUFF Magazine (April 2005) BTM Magazine (June 2005) Savvy Magazine (September 2005) Savvy Girl Of The Month (September 2005) KING Magazine (2nd Time - November 2005) Import Tuner Magazine (January 2006) RIP-TV Magazine (March 2006) Knockout Magazine (April 2006) Playboy Covergirl (May 2006) Playmate Of The Year Award (2006) RIX Girl (July 2006) California Glamour Girl Calender (Septmber 2006) Bullz-eye Magazine "Girl Next Door" (November 2006) Lacoste Perfume Advertisement (February 2007) Maxim Magazine (April 2007) Fast-times Magazine Centerfold (May 2007) Hot Zone Calender Model (July 2007) Playboy Covergirl (2nd Time - August 2007) Runner Up Of Playmate Of The Year (2007) Super Street Magazine (October 2007) FHM Model (November 2007) Miss FHM Runner Up (2007) Erotic Bikini Model (November - December 007) FHM 20 Hot Dates (January 2008) FHM Model (January 2008) Playboy Covergirl (3rd Time - February 2008) • Moveset List • FINISHING MANEUVERS Sex Appeal (Second Rope Splits Leg Drop Guillotine) Lovelace Choker (Corner Hanging Neck Scissors) OTHER MOVELIST - "Facelift" Facebuster - "Stinky" Stinkface - "Plastic Surgery" DDT - "Final Desire" Into Pin Position - Tope Rope Hurricanrana - Headscissors Takedown - Whirlybird Headscissors - Monkey Flip - Bite Of The Dragon - Double Arm DDT - Swinging Neckbreaker - Handstand Kick Combo - Running Bulldog - Cartwheel Evasion - Handspring Splash - Moonsault DDT